


A Regular Crush

by DrummerGirl203



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Daddy!Tony Stark, F/M, Male-Female Friendship, Reader is Tony and Pepper's daughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 16:16:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7470540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrummerGirl203/pseuds/DrummerGirl203
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Pepper’s daughter, the reader, finds out that her childhood friend, Peter Parker, is the newest addition to the avengers. At first she isn’t really keen on either of their behavior, but then she sees another side of her friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Regular Crush

**Author's Note:**

> @agentcarter24601 Can I get an imagine with Tom Holland’s Peter Parker? Something where the reader is Tony Stark’s daughter and she slowly starts developing feelings for the new recruit, Peter? Thank you so much! Love your work!
> 
> Also: Hang on. 1, 6, and your choice of either 20 or 4 with Tom Holland’s Peter Parker?
> 
> 1\. “no, you look good with my shirt on.”  
> 4\. “i didn’t buy milk just for your experiment!”  
> 6\. “what the fuck are you doing in my closet?”  
> (I chose #4, cause it was funny)

“Dad!” Y/N glided over the steps to her dad’s workshop. “Mom told me about the Accords. Is it true? You’re fighting with Cap?”  
“He’ll come around, Sweetpea.” Tony quickly glanced back over, paying more attention to the video in front of him. “Maybe you can help me.”  
“With what? Your next suit? An upgrade to Friday? A new invention.” She happily buzzed.  
“Do you think this video was staged?” He held out his tablet, showing his daughter.  
"I don’t think so. This channel doesn’t have any other videos like it and its too perfect to be an amateur effects artist.”  
“So I was right.” Her dad smirked, kissing Y/N on the forehead before running out. “Thank you so much sweetpea.”  
“You’re welcome.” She sighed, seeing the time. “Guess I better get ready for school.”

* * *

 

“Made it.” Peter sighed, just as the warning bell rang.   
“Late night dumpster diving again, Pete?” Y/N could only help but laugh at his state as he joined her in the classroom. “Between you and my dad, it’s a wonder I haven’t found a gray hair yet.”  
“What he do this time?”   
“I go down to give him breakfast and he’s watching videos in his workshop.”  
“Miss Potts, Mr Parker, would you like to share with the rest of the class?” The teacher stared at them, which sent chills down their spines.  
“No.” They said in unison.

* * *

 

“Can you believe him?” Y/N groaned as she lay on Pete’s bed, her glass of soda on the table next to it. “Miss Potts, if I have to call your mother one more time.”  
“You’re lucky. At least your mom can get you a tutor for Mr. Lumpkins’s class.” He sighed. “These past few months, I feel like the writing assignments have been too vague.”  
“Maybe Gwen might be able to help.” She pondered, which allowed her drink to spill all over her. “Crap, Mom’s gonna kill me. She just got me this shirt.”  
“I’ll wash it.” Aunt May called from the door. “I’m about to put a load on anyway.”  
“That would be amazing.” Y/N smiled. “This is why I like coming over to your place, Petey. Your aunt is so nice.”  
“Do you have any spare clothes?” Petey tried to avert his eyes from her, since her bra was clearly visible.  
“Why would I bring spare clothes?” She chuckled as she started to take off her ruined shirt. “I’ll just borrow one of yours.”  
“Um, sure.” He tried to erase the thoughts in his mind as he threw her a shirt from his dresser. He’d been friends with Y/N since kindergarten, so she was totally comfortable around him. Peter, on the other hand, was still not used to the fact his friend was passing puberty with flying colors.  
“You okay?”  
“Yeah, I-I’ll take this to Aunt May.” He tried to collect himself as he left his friend in his room.   
“You like her.” May Parker could only smile as her nephew tried to consolidate his feelings.  
“Like I have a chance, she’s my best friend.” He scrunched up his face at his Aunt’s expression. “I can’t just go up to her and…”  
“Flirt?”  
“Um.” Y/N stared at them in surprise. “My uncle just called. I need to go home.”  
“I can give you back your shirt later.” Peter tried to stay focused.  
“Thanks.” She smiled apologetically. “Sorry we weren’t able to study for that exam. And for stealing your shirt.”  
“No, you look good with my shirt on.” He rushed out, causing both teens to blush. "I mean..”  
“It’s okay.” She gave him a big hug, one that made Petey burn bright red, before heading out the apartment door.  
“Someone has a crush.” Aunt May laughed.  
“So.”  
“Come on, help me make dinner, ladies man.”  
“Aunt May.”

* * *

 

“I didn’t buy milk just for your experiment!” Y/N had to duck to avoid an enchanted projectile.   
"Sweetpea, thank the lord.” Tony laughed. “Help?”  
“What did you do with the milk?”   
“I…may have used some in a tiny experiment. Testing spider web fluid.”   
Y/N could barely believe what she was about to say. “You used all the milk to test spider web fluid? Is this about those videos you showed me this morning?”  
“If I say yes, will you get her to stop throwing things at me?”  
An evil grin came over his daughter’s face when she noticed what was on the table. “Wanda, he’s just wonky cause he’s having a fight with his boyfriend.”  
“What?” Her father had no defense for the pie that was thrown in his face. “Who made this?”  
“Y/N, I made that pie for Wanda.” Vision appeared, an apron tied around his waist. The image couldn’t stop either of the girls from laughing.   
“Why don’t the two of us go do some grocery shopping?” Y/N suggested. When Wanda nodded in agreement, Y/N noticed Tony’s odd expression. “Don’t worry, Dad. We’ll bring Uncle Rhodey with us.”  
“Sure.” He gulped as they left, Vision giving him a shrug.   
“Y/N is a teenager. It might be good for Wanda to get out.”  
“Me and my stupid mouth.”

* * *

 

“Dad, you down here?” Y/N called as she descended her father’s workshop stairs late that night. Finding her father asleep on his workbench, she gingerly coaxed him awake and helped him to bed. With her father building inventions in his dreams, Y/N went down to lock up his workshop when she noticed something on his desk. “What are you planning, Dad?” She asked to the universe, feeling the soft yet strong fabric of the Spider-Man suit.

* * *

 

When she didn’t see Peter first thing on Monday, some deep part of Y/N felt something strange. She couldn’t place the name of it, but it ate at her the entire school day. So much that when she got home, her mother couldn’t help but worry.  
“Your father is in Germany right now. Want me to call and ask him to pick up some of those chocolate candies you like?”  
“What’s he doing there?”  
“The committee sent the avengers there to…” Pepper couldn’t help but put aside her usual calm manner. “They went there to go after Steve and Sam.”  
“Oh.” Y/N knew her mother was only trying to be kind, but that feeling didn’t go away. It egged at her as she went to her room, throwing her entire body on the bed with a sigh. But when she turned in the fluffy comforter and silky unmade bedsheets, her eye noticed something. Intrigued, she got up to look closer, finding unnatural spiderwebs on her windowsill. They were not at all wispy, instead sticky and the strands bonded together for strength. She had only seen this once before, in Queens. And some of it had stuck to the intruder’s shoes. “There’s no way.”  
Y/N followed the silvery trail, which lead to a quite unexpected place, talking to the long gone intruder. “What the fuck are you doing in my closet?”  
But as she looked up, she got her answer. Because there, neatly placed on a hanger, crisp and clean, was her new shirt. And pinned to it was a note, scrawled in an all too familiar hand.  
“This kid asked me if I could give this to you since he was sick today and couldn’t make it to school. I owed him a favor. Sincerely, Your Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man.”  
“But that means…” She breathed as the paper fell to the floor. “That suit was for Petey.”  
“Sweetpea.” Her father’s voice came from the doorway. He just stood there, his suit all bashed up, mortified.  
“You knew. You knew my best friend since kindergarten was a superhero?” She screamed at him.  
“How’d you?”  
“Petey didn’t know you were my dad! Nobody at my school knows!” She explained. “And suddenly you start getting curious about the superhero in his neighborhood and that hero gives me back the shirt Peter’s Aunt washed? And he called me Iron Man’s daughter?”  
“It wasn’t my secret to tell.” Her father breathed.  
“Oh ho ho, next you’re going to tell me you took him to fight Steve and Sam and that guy with the metal arm in Germany.”  
“Um.”  
“I can’t believe you!” Y/N stormed out, grabbing her bag on the way out the door. She knew what that feeling was. Fear. Fear her dad hurt her best friend. No, he was much more than that.

* * *

 

Peter couldn’t believe what he was seeing as he cast the light onto his bedroom ceiling. A symbol just for him, designed by Tony Stark himself.  
“Hi, Mrs. Parker, is Peter home?” Y/N’s voice alerted him. She sounded mad. Like when he’d broken her brand new toy in second grade mad.   
“Sure, but he was in a-“  
“I know he was in a fight, my dad told me.”   
“Why would your-“  
“He’s in his room, right?”  
“Y/N, I can explain.” He breathed with anticipation of the worst as she closed his bedroom door.  
“You could have.“ Then, unable to stop herself, she pulled him towards her by his shirt. The distance between their lips was closed and he couldn’t stop his new spidey signal from beaming onto the wall across from them. Not that it mattered.  
Once their lips parted, all Y/N could do was beam with pride as her friend’s face went as red as a cherry pop. “Wow.”  
“Face it Tiger.” She breathed in a very relieved tone. “You hit the jackpot.”


End file.
